


11: Countryside/Farm

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hypnotism, M/M, Oswald Van Dahl, vampire Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 11/31: Countryside/FarmAfter losing his job at the GCPD Edward answers an ad for a secretary position at the old Van Dahl Estate in the countryside.Read Series notes for Challange details.





	11: Countryside/Farm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in an alternative universe of season 1.

Edward did not know what he expected when he answered the advert in the Gotham Gazette: Secretary Needed, Discretion Required, No Experience Needed, Must Be Able to Work Nights. Contact: 888-777-6666. 

 

He had just been let go at the GCPD for a indiscretion with body parts, it had been a good prank too but sadly the chief examiner did not share his sense of humor. At least the Police Captain had decided not to press charges. And so he had called the number figuring he had nothing to lose. 

 

Ed had spoken to a man who called himself Gabe and asked him simple, but strange,  questions. Are you superstitious? No, he had answered. Would you be capable of sleeping days and working nights? Yes, considering the advert he had expected something like that. Do you have family? No, he said he was an orphan. Girlfriend? No. Boyfriend? No. Friends? No, no one. Do you have any problems with blood? Ummm.. No? 

 

He had caught someone else speaking through the line, as though Gabe had him on speaker phone, but it was too low to hear. ‘The Master wishes to see you, Mr. Nygma. Come to the Van Dahl Estate, this Saturday night at nine thirty. And Mr. Nygma? Bring your things. If the Master likes you, you won't be going back to get them.’ 

 

And now here he was in front of the infamous Van Dahl country estate holding everything he owned. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. 

 

The door was opened by a huge hulking figure wearing a suit several sizes too small, and unless it was the poor lighting his skin appeared to have a gray hue. Edward held his suitcase to himself. “My name is… Ed Nygma. I have an interview with your master?” 

 

“The Master is expecting you,” Gabe stepped aside to let him in. “I will take you to him.” He took Ed’s bag. “I will take this.”

 

Edward followed Gabe through the dark expansive hallway. The air was cold even though the night outside was still warm. The hulking man stopped in front of a closed door and nodded towards it. “Master is inside, just knock and announce yourself.” 

 

He stepped forward unsure, he knocked. “Um… Mr. Van Dahl, sir? It's Ed Nygma. I'm here about the secretary position.” He heard Gabe chuckle behind him. 

 

“You may enter, Mr. Nygma,” the voice was soft but strong. 

 

“Go on,” Gabe laughed. “The Master won't bite you, he's already eaten tonight.” He hefted Ed’s bag and continued down the hall. “I'll put this in your rooms.” 

 

"I haven't even gotten the position yet,” Edward reminded him.

 

Gabe shrugged. “Either way, you ain't going back to the city tonight.”

 

Edward waited until Gabe was out of sight before he turned the doorknob and opened the door. The study was dark but tastefully decorated. And the man he had to assume was Mr. Van Dahl sat behind a table on a chair large enough to be called a throne. The first thing he noticed about the Master was he wore dark sunglasses, he wondered if he was blind. That might explain the strangeness of the job description. 

 

“Ed. Nygma,” Van Dahl said. “Nygma is an unusual surname, where do your people come from, Edward?” 

 

“Like I told your man,” Ed answered. “I am an orphan. I took a name for myself.” 

 

“You are an  _ enigma,  _ Ed Nygma,” Van Dahl smiled, it seemed he had too many teeth to Ed. “I like that.” He stood and walked to the mini bar, he had a limp Ed noticed. “Can I get you a drink? Some red wine, perhaps?” 

 

“I… thank you,” Ed agreed thinking it might be considered rude to say no. He took the wine glass from his strange host. The would-be Master was very pale, as though he had been recently ill, and his hair was the darkest black with a stripe of deep purple. And his attire made Ed feel underdressed in his best suit. 

 

“Tell me, Edward,” Van Dahl said. “Do you believe in vampires?” 

 

Ed looked down at the wine, the red wine was dark enough to be blood. “Va-vampires?”

 

“I almost wish I had a mirror to show you your face,” Van Dahl chuckled. “Yes, vampires. I know what they say about us back in Gotham City. Surely you have heard the rumors of the monsters at the Van Dahl Estate.”

 

“They say you murdered your own father and fed on the flesh of your step family,” he replied. He covered his mouth. “Mr. Van Dahl, forgive me, I should not have said that.” Surely a potential employee should not accuse their potential employer of being a blood drinking vampire during the interview. 

 

“Mr. Van Dahl was my father, please call me Oswald,” Van Dahl smiled. “Oswald Cobblepot, perhaps you know of that name back in Gotham.”  

 

Edward had thought the Master looked familiar! 

 

“But… Oswald Cobblepot is dead,” Edward said. “Killed by James Gordon and dumped in the harbor.” Jim Gordon was still serving his sentence in Arkham Asylum for the murder of Fish Mooney’s former umbrella boy. 

 

“Gordon may have murdered Oswald Cobblepot,” Van Dahl said. “But Oswald Van Dahl was reborn.” He removed his sunglasses. “What brings you here, Edward?” His eyes were blue with swirls of purple that seemed to move.

 

“I need a job,” Ed felt lightheaded looking at Oswald’s revealed eyes. 

 

“What did you do before this?” Oswald drank from his glass, Ed was fascinated by the dark liquor on his lips.

 

“I worked at the GCPD,” he swallowed. 

 

“An officer?” Oswald’s eyes bore into him.

 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Edward stuttered. “I worked in the forensics department, under the medical examiner.” 

 

“Did you cut up many dead bodies, Ed?” he asked. 

 

“Not as many as I would have liked,” Ed answered truthfully. 

 

Oswald chuckled. “You are not bothered by dead bodies then? That could be a useful trait to have.” 

 

“Most people consider me… weird,” he admitted. Weird and worse.

 

“In my experience it is the so-called ‘normal people’ who are the weirdest, Edward,” he winked. “Why were you let go?” 

 

“I…,” he licked his lips. “I hid body parts in the medical examiner’s locker.”

 

“You wanted his job,” Oswald smiled, and Ed definitely thought he saw a hint of fangs. “I admire that.” 

 

“It was only a prank,” he lied.

 

“You hated him,” Oswald whispered. 

 

“I  _ hated  _ him,” Ed echoed. “He thought he was so much better. He called me a  _ freak.” _

 

“You  _ are  _ a freak, Ed Nygma,” Oswald put his glass down. 

 

“I  _ am  _ a freak,” he started to cry.

 

“You came here looking for a place to belong,” Oswald circled around Edward. “I think you will find we are all freaks here. Do you accept the position, Ed Nygma?” 

 

“I do,” he nodded. Gabe had been right, there was no leaving for him now.

 

“You're hired,” Oswald smiled at him. “Take a drink and seal the bond, Edward.” 

 

Ed raised the glass and drank, the thick liquid clotted down his throat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Oswald is my new favorite Oswald!


End file.
